battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloodsport
Bloodsport is a heavyweight robot which competed in the fourth season of BattleBots on the Discovery and Science Channel. It is a round, black and red robot with little blood splatters on the tips of its weapon, self-righting staff, and top plate, giving it its name. For weaponry, it's armed with an overhead spinning bar, the likes of Rambite and Tornado Mer. The machine itself can also have a self-righting staff like Megabyte or Gigabyte have. The robot was also accompanied by a minibot named Thumb War, which bares a resemblance to Hazard. The robot's name was inspired by Jack Barker's 30 lb robot Bad Blood while the design takes inspiration from the likes of Icewave, only with an electric powered spinning bar over an ICE powered one. Despite doing decently in its rookie season, the team pushed their electronics a bit too hard, preventing Bloodsport from being the most threatening at points. In preparation for Season 5, upgrades are being made to Bloodsport back in Boston, and they even share a pit space with Sawblaze. They won't be joining forces to enter one machine, but may provide some help for each other. From a CAD the team made recently, it appears they changed the shape of their bot's chassis to be more square to reduce the wobble effect their blade brings when hitting something. Robot History Discovery Season 4 Bloodsport's first ever match was against veteran Lucky. When the match began, things were pretty even as Bloodsport was able to get their weapon going but unable to do major damage to Lucky's front wedge, only cutting off the top corners and causing some sparks. After a few more hits, Bloodsport's weapon spun down as a result of an overheated motor controller, allowing Lucky to take advantage. Luckily, Bloodsport managed to stay upright during Lucky's attacks and got their weapon back up to speed, managing to strike Lucky's side with little damage done. Bloodsport's weapon eventually spun down again and Lucky took advantage once more. However, when Bloodsport got its weapon going a third time, they tore into and then tore off Lucky's front wedge, sending it out of the arena. As time ran down, both robots had little way to take advantage of the other's vulnerability and simply drove around. The judges awarded Bloodsport a unanimous 3-0 decision. Bloodsport was next placed against newcomer from Brazil, Black Dragon. When the match began, Bloodsport was tossed high into the air near the arena barrier, nearly getting flipped over in the process. Luckily, Bloodsport landed upright and started to get its weapon back up to speed. Unfortunately, Bloodsport took another hit from its opponent and lost its self-righting pole. Making matters worse, the 3rd hit disabled their weapon, which left them quite vulnerable. Bloodsport took a 4th and final hit that flipped them over. With both possible ways to right itself gone or disabled, Bloodsport was unable to get back into the fight and was counted out, giving Black Dragon the win by KO. Bloodsport was now up against Jim Smentowski and his upgraded version of Breaker Box. Bloodsport started off relatively evenly with Breaker Box as their first hit didn't cause any damage. However, as Bloodsport continued to attack, they hit Breaker Box's weapon arm and pulled it away from the chassis. Additionally, the impact caused Breaker Box some drive issues. Bloodsport then ripped off the entire plow assembly and left Breaker Box with little to fight or defend with. Bloodsport's weapon then spun down for much of the match but Bloodsport had done enough to Breaker Box that there was little for them to deal with. Bloodsport then got its weapon going and delivered a final hit that knocked Breaker Box out. Breaker Box was counted out, giving Bloodsport the win by KO. Up next for Bloodsport was a match against Ian Watts and The Four Horsemen. Bloodsport also brought in its little minibot of Thumb War to even the numbers a bit. As the match got underway, Bloodsport attacked Skye and removed its weapon assembly completely, disabling Skye in the process. Next, Bloodsport attacked Pizza and threw it on top of the screws, where it couldn't escape. By this point, only the wedgebots were the working members of The Four Horsemen left so Bloodsport went after Buttercup, which was down to one wheel while Daisy was also pretty much immobilized from Thumb Wars blade. While Bloodsport broke the other wheel off Buttercup, then went after Daisy and broke a piece of its only wheel left, leaving it pretty much immobilized. The Four Horsemen were counted out, giving Bloodsport the win by KO. Bloodsport was close to the Top 16, but it had to win a rumble against fellow newcomer spinners, Uppercut and Railgun MAX. Bloodsport got its weapon up to speed and traded blows with Railgun MAX while Uppercut stayed back. Unfortunately, Bloodsport then took a big hit from Railgun MAX that launched it out of the arena where it landed upside down. This effectively ended its chances at making the Top 16, but it also crippled Railgun MAX badly for the rest of the match against Uppercut. They both continued fighting until Uppercut knocked out Railgun MAX to earn a spot in the Top 16. Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 2 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "It's got the heart. All your efforts are in vein. It's pumped, you're drained. It'll cut you until you're one big laceration, and when you're dying, it'll say 'coagulations.' It's BLOODSPORT!" "Put up your dukes. It's about to make you say Jean Claude van Damme. Oops, excuse my language mam. It's BLOODSPORT!" Category:Robots from Massachusetts Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots armed with Spinning Bars Category:Robots armed with overhead spinning weapons Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Multibots Category:Robots that have been flipped out of the arena Category:Robots that fought on television